Just A Normal Day
by Cunobaby
Summary: What would happen if me and some of my friends ended up in the Yu Yu Hakusho world. I'm not very good at summaries. Rated PG13 just to be safe.
1. Explanations

~ Just A Normal Day ~  
  
Author's Note: Hello everybody. This is my first time writing fanfiction so, this may not be very good at first, but I'll try my best. Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cunobaby- Mom, I'm going over Solo's house for a little while to work on the story we're writing.  
  
Mom- OK. Be back by dinner.  
  
Cunobaby- *biking to Solo's house* Why do I have to go over there? Can't she bike over to my house for a change?  
  
*time passes and Cunobaby reaches Solo's front door*  
  
Cunobaby- *rings doorbell*  
  
Solo- *from inside* Coming! *opens door* Hey CB.  
  
CB- Hey Solo, have you gotten anything done yet?  
  
Solo- Nope. Come to my room. We can talk there.  
  
Solo & CB- *go to Solo's room*  
  
Solo- *turns on TV* Oh look, Yu Yu Hakusho's on.  
  
CB- Cool. Which one?  
  
Solo- Your favorite. The one where. *is cut off by a sudden BANG*  
  
*A magical spiny thingy appears*  
  
Solo & CB- *are sucked into magical spiny thingy*  
  
CB- What the heck was that?  
  
Solo- I don't know. What are we doing?  
  
CB- *looks around* Where IS here?  
  
Mysterious Voice- And who are these two unwanted guests?  
  
Solo- Wait a minute. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Hiei!! *runs over and glomps him*  
  
Hiei- *gasping for breath and trying to pry Solo off*  
  
Solo- *lets go* If you're here than so must be..  
  
Kuwabara- What do you mean Urameshi?  
  
Yusuke- Kurama said we needed to have a meeting.  
  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara walk into clearing*  
  
Kuwabara- Hey shrimp, who are those two?  
  
Hiei- I don't know oaf.  
  
Kuwabara- idiot.  
  
Hiei- weak human.  
  
Kuwabara- half-pint.  
  
Hiei- incompetent.  
  
Kuwabara- idiot.  
  
Hiei- You already said that. If you're going to try and insult somebody you can at least be original.  
  
Yusuke- *looks around* *suddenly realizes something* Where is Kurama?  
  
Hiei- He said he had something to do first. So we're going to have to wait.  
  
Yusuke- Darn. I was hoping this would be quick.  
  
CB- *to Yusuke* Are you really Yusuke Urameshi?  
  
Yusuke- *confused* How do you know who I am?  
  
CB- Because.  
  
Yusuke- *interrupting* And who are you?  
  
CB- I am.  
  
Yusuke- *interrupting* And why are you here? CB- Well.  
  
Yusuke- *interrupting AGAIN* And who is she? *points to Solo*  
  
CB- *getting annoyed* She.  
  
Yusuke- *interrupting* And is she with you. And  
  
CB- *getting mad* If.  
  
Yusuke- And how did you get here? Are you two spies? Or did someone send you. Or.  
  
CB- *fed up* MAYBE YOU WOULD GET SOME ANSWERS IF ACTUALLY SHUT UP FOR A CHANGE!!!  
  
Solo- Calm down CB.  
  
CB- *calms down some* Now, can I talk?  
  
Yusuke- Okay.  
  
CB- My name is Cunobaby, but you can call me CB for short. That's *points to Solo* Solo. No we do not work for anybody and no, we are not spies. We know who  
you are because where we come from quite a few people do. Speaking of  
which we have no clue why we're here. This magical spiny thing sucked  
us in.  
  
Yusuke- Oh.  
  
Kurama- *walks into clearing* What's going on here and who are you two? *points to  
Solo and CB*  
  
CB- *to Solo* You explain this time.  
  
Solo- *explains*  
  
Kurama- *nods* And you don't know why this happened.  
  
CB & Solo- Nope!  
  
Yusuke- Then I guess you don't know how to go back.  
  
CB- Nope. You're stuck with us.  
  
Kuwabara- Darn it.  
  
Kurama- Anyways, about his meeting. We have another case.  
  
Solo- Can we come!? *jumping up and down* Can we?  
  
CB- Yeah! We're good fighters, really! *looks up with innocent eyes* Please?  
  
Kurama- I guess.  
  
CB- Thank You! *glomps him*  
  
Kurama- No problem. I think.  
  
CB- *lets go* Yay! We get to go!  
  
Hiei- Wonderful. We get to drag along two human girls.  
  
CB- I am not human.  
  
Yusuke- than what may I ask are you?  
  
CB- I'm half tiger and half lightning demon.  
  
Kuwabara- okay.  
  
Yusuke- And you. *points to Solo*  
  
Solo- I'm a pyro/cat demon  
  
Hiei- So what is this case about?  
  
Author's Note: If this isn't very good, I'm sorry. Like I said at the beginning, this is my first time writing fanfiction. But I try. Please review, that way I can find out what I need to work on. Any ideas are welcome as is any criticism. And I realize I forgot the disclaimer so, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~Cunobaby~ 


	2. More Explanations

Author's Note: Hello everybody! Another chapter. And thank you to all of you who reviewed. I actually got reviews. Yay! *throws confetti* Anyways, thank you to those who read and didn't review, too. Ok. I better start the chapter before I can't stop writing all this random nonsense.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kuwabara- yeah. What do we gotta do now?  
  
Kurama- Our new case is we have to save the world . again  
  
Yusuke- That's nothing new.  
  
Kurama- I know. But this time we have two new fighters and we have to . *pause* how do I explain this. We have to . we have to .  
  
Hiei- Just say it already fox.  
  
Kurama- We have to beat all of the people without .  
  
Yusuke- Without what?  
  
Kurama- Without using anything but pure spirit energy.  
  
All but him- *confused*  
  
Kurama- What I mean is we can't use sword or a dagger or anything extra.  
  
Kuwabara- Does that mean no using my sword as a vault off the floor.  
  
Kurama- You can't even stand on the floor.  
  
Kuwabara- And how the heck are we supposed to manage that?  
  
Solo- And why. I mean, who's gonna make us?  
  
Kurama- The people we're fighting. There's a crystal they have that stops us from doing so.  
  
Yusuke- But that still doesn't explain how we're supposed to manage this.  
  
CB- That's easy  
  
Hiei- And I suppose you can teach us.  
  
CB- Of course.  
  
Yusuke- Prove it.  
  
CB- OK. *flies up three feet in the air* See.  
  
Solo- Show off.  
  
Yusuke- Ok. Now do you mind teaching us!?  
  
CB- Sure. You just close your eyes and concentrate. And then you fly.  
  
Kuwabara- That just helps so much.  
  
Kurama- Well, there's nothing else we can do so why don't we try it?  
  
Solo- I guess.  
  
All- *try it*  
  
Solo, Kurama, Hiei, & Yusuke- *get it on first try*  
  
Kuwabara- *falls flat on face* *tries again & again* *finally gets it on 57th try*  
  
All- *fly around*  
  
Solo- This is so much fun!  
  
Kuwabara- *does a handstand* *can't get out of handstand*  
  
Hiei- *laughing at Kuwabara* Fool.  
  
*20 min. later*  
  
All- *land*  
  
Kurama- Now that that's over with, I guess we should start the mission.  
  
Solo- Ok.  
  
All- *leave*  
  
CB- Solo why do you still have those daggers? You're not going to be able to use them.  
  
Solo- And I suppose that sword of yours is there for decoration.  
  
CB- Baka.  
  
Solo- Are not  
  
CB- Are to.  
  
Solo- Are not  
  
CB- Are to.  
  
Solo- Are not  
  
CB- Are to.  
  
Solo- Are not  
  
CB- Are to.  
  
Solo- Are not  
  
CB- Are to.  
  
Solo- Are not  
  
CB- Are to.  
  
Solo- Are not  
  
CB- Are to.  
  
Solo- Are not  
  
CB- Are to.  
  
Solo- Are not, are not, are not.  
  
CB- Are to, are to, are to.  
  
Solo- ARE NOT!!! *fire sparks*  
  
CB- ARE TO!!! *lightning flashes*  
  
Solo- *back to 'normal'* Why are we arguing?  
  
CB- *also back to 'normal'* I don't know.  
  
Hiei- Was there a point to that?  
  
Solo & CB- NOPE!!! ^_^  
  
Kurama- We probably should leave the weapons here so that we know where they are.  
  
All but him- *nod*  
  
Hiei- *puts sword on rock*  
  
Kurama- *puts rose on rock*  
  
Solo- *puts down three daggers, a flame-thrower, a sword, ten grenades.*  
  
CB- *puts down a sword, four daggers, a tiger pendant, a penknife.*  
  
Solo- *putting down knife, pizza cutter, pen made of silver that is very pointy and sharp, a yo-yo, and a hockey puck*  
  
CB- *putting down another dagger, a lock pick, a map of the Bahamas, ten firecrackers, and two watches*  
  
All but Solo & CB- O_o *sweatdrop*  
  
Kuwabara- *picks up a grenade* What does this do? *pulls out pin*  
  
All but him- *back up slowly and . run behind a tree*  
  
Grenade- *goes off* *KABOOM*  
  
Kuwabara- *is now charred and soot covered* Oh. That's what.  
  
Solo- *gets out from behind tree* *laughs hysterically at Kuwabara*  
  
Hiei- *jumps out of tree* Fool.  
  
Yusuke- *coming out from behind tree* Don't do that again.  
  
Kurama- Yes. Please don't do that.  
  
Kuwabara- Wasn't planning on it.  
  
Kurama- Shall we be going?  
  
Solo- Yes.  
  
All- *begin to leave*  
  
Solo- No. Wait a minute.  
  
All but her- *stop and look at Solo*  
  
Solo- We're forgetting CB.  
  
CB- *from tree above them* Right here. *jumps down from tree*  
  
Solo- Okay. Let's go now.  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter done. I know, it doesn't have much of a plot yet, but it's getting there. In any case, they will actually get somewhere next time. I promise. Anyways, reviews would be nice. Just tell me what you think. Oh yeah, ideas would be a nice idea, too. And sugar, but that's a different story. I might not be able to update for a while because I'm going on a week long vacation with my parents, but I'll try to. And if not I will the minute I get back.  
  
~Cunobaby~ 


	3. STILL More Explanations

Author's Note: Back again. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I was over at my cousin's house with my parents on vacations and they don't have the Internet so, this was the first chance I had. Thank you to all those who reviewed! I love getting reviews! Now for the fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't own it last chapter and guess what! Things haven't changed!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
all- *have arrived at a random warehouse*  
  
Kuwabara- Um, Kurama, what are we doing here?  
  
Kurama- We're supposed to meet Botan here so she could give us instructions.  
  
Kuwabara- Oh.  
  
All- *enter warehouse*  
  
*It is pitch black inside*  
  
*Loud maniacal laughter is heard*  
  
CB- *clings to Kurama's arm* What was that?  
  
Solo- I thought you'd know considering you can see in the dark.  
  
CB- *still clinging to Kurama's arm* That's the thing though. No one is here.  
  
All- *listen as wind blows and a wolf howls in the distance*  
  
CB- *is STILL clinging to Kurama's arm* Where could it be?  
  
Kurama- It obviously isn't here anymore so could you let go of my arm.  
  
CB- Sorry. *lets go of his arm*  
  
Kurama- *shaking out arm* Now what?  
  
Hiei- I thought you knew! You are supposed to be explaining this to us, you know.  
  
Kurama- I was only told up to going here.  
  
Kuwabara- *has walked over to wall* What does this do? *pushes a big red button that  
says do not push*  
  
*An alarm goes off and bright yellow lights flash everywhere as a magical spiny thingy appears*  
  
CB- *points to magical spiny thingy* Solo, it's the thing that brought us here!!  
  
Solo- You're right.  
  
Kuwabara- So you're leaving. GOOD!  
  
*A whoosh is heard and the magical spiny thingy disappears. In its place are two young girls*  
  
CB- Tridea, Jewel. What are you two doing here?!? *runs over to them*  
  
Solo- Wait for me *runs over also*  
  
Yusuke- More of them.  
  
Tridea- Is that Yusuke? *points at Yusuke*  
  
Solo & CB- Yup!  
  
Jewel- Then they must be Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. *points at them*  
  
Solo & CB- Yup!  
  
Tridea- So we're. *trails off*  
  
Solo- In the Yu Yu Hakusho Dimension.  
  
Tridea & Jewel- *blink* COOL!!!  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, & Kurama- Okaaay then.  
  
CB- *drags Jewel over to them*  
  
Solo- *drags Tridea over*  
  
CB- Everybody this, *points to Jewel* is Jewel.  
  
Solo- And this, *points to Tridea* is Tridea.  
  
Kurama- Hello.  
  
Kuwabara- Are you going to hurt me, like they did. *points to CB and Solo*  
  
CB & Solo- We didn't so anything!  
  
Tridea- Somehow I don't believe you.  
  
Jewel- And yes, we will.  
  
Jewel, Tridea, Solo, & CB- It's our job!  
  
All but them- *blink* O_O *blink*  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Yusuke- So how did you two get here?  
  
Tridea- We were watching TV and the magical spiny thing appeared.  
  
Jewel- And it sucked us in and we showed up here.  
  
Solo & CB- That's what happened to us.  
  
Tridea- Really?  
  
CB- Of course.  
  
Solo- And guess what?  
  
Jewel- What?  
  
Solo- We get to go on a mission.  
  
Tridea- Cool. What about us?  
  
CB- I'll ask. *turns to Kurama* Um, Kurama, can they come too? *gives cute little tiger  
eyes* Please?  
  
Kurama- I guess. *trails off*  
  
CB- Thank you!!! *hugs him*  
  
Kurama- *sighs* Your welcome.  
  
CB- *lets go* Where's Botan?  
  
Solo- Who knows?  
  
Kuwabara- Right there. *points behind Jewel*  
  
All- *turn to look*  
  
Botan- *is flying on oar* Hi! *pauses* Who are they? *points to CB, Solo, Jewel, and  
Tridea*  
  
Hiei- Ask them.  
  
Botan- Who are you four?  
  
Tridea- *explains*  
  
Botan- Okay then. As for you mission you have already been told you can't use weapons  
or anything like that.  
  
Yusuke- Yeah. I know. But I still don't get how they're going to stop us.  
  
Botan- The person you are fighting has found something called the Reondai Crystal. The  
crystal was created long ago by an ancient psychic for protection. It will destroy  
not only the weapon that comes within the area it protests, but the wielder as well.  
The person you are fighting has found out not only how to use that power of the  
crystal, but the other power as well.  
  
CB- It has another power?  
  
Botan- Yes. This second power is the reason getting this crystal back is so important.  
Unbeknownst to the psychic creator, the crystal developed the ability to emit a  
blast capable of destroying an area the size of Japan in a matter of minutes.  
  
Solo- So who exactly are we fighting?  
  
Botan- He calls himself Neondrio. Reikai intelligence has found nothing on him except  
that he stays in his fortress almost constantly so you will have to fight himn there.  
Remember, we're counting on you. *disappears in a poof of smoke*  
  
Jewel- Wait a minute. She never told us how to find this fortress.  
  
CB- You're right.  
  
Tridea- So how are we going to get there?  
  
Kurama- It would appear we have to look everywhere.  
  
Hiei- Lucky us. We get to walk around the entire ningenkai to find a fortress.  
  
*Suddenly they all disappear in a poof of smoke and reappear in front of a fortress*  
  
*A sign on the fortress says Neondrio's Fortress in three feet tall, bold letters*  
  
*Bellow it, in smaller letters that you would need a magnifying glass to see, it said, "Hello, welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?"*  
  
Kurama- I guess this is it.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Author's Note: End of chapter three. I promised they'd get somewhere and they did! Please review and see ya next chapter  
  
~Cunobaby~ 


	4. Into the fortress and meeting Bob

Author's note: I'm finally updating. And that's only because it really hurts to be whacked over the head the with Sailor Kirby's Red Tube of Justice. So, now for the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kuwabara- How do we get in?  
  
CB- I think we're supposed to fly in.  
  
Solo- I agree with CB.  
  
Kurama- Yes. Shall we go in.  
  
Yusuke- Let's go.  
  
All- *fly over wall and continue flying*  
  
*the inside is a labyrinth*  
  
Jewel- Which way do we go?  
  
Tridea- I dunno.  
  
Hiei- Left.  
  
All- *go left*  
  
CB- Does anyone know anything about this Neondrio person?  
  
Yusuke- Do we normally ever know anything about anybody.  
  
Tridea- He has a point.  
  
Solo- *nod* But then how do we know that it's really him when we find him?  
  
Kuwabara- They normally introduce themselves.  
  
Jewel- That doesn't make much sense.  
  
CB- Not much at all.  
  
*suddenly they all reach a dead end*  
  
Kuwabara- *hits the wall at the end of the dead end*  
  
Tridea- This is going to sound random, but why is there a floor if nobody can use it?  
  
CB- There's a floor!?!?  
  
Everyone else- O_o  
  
Solo- The floor's below us CB.  
  
CB- No it's not. LOOK!  
  
All- *look at 'floor'*  
  
Floor- Isn't there.  
  
Jewel- Hey there's another magical spiny thingy in place of the floor!  
  
Kurama- Again!?  
  
Kuwabara- Yay! They're going home.  
  
*all of a sudden the magical spiny thingy starts moving*  
  
Tridea- Is it supposed to do that?  
  
Solo- Who knows.  
  
*the magical spiny thingy disappears and in its place is a blonde-haired guy who is falling*  
  
blonde-haired guy who is falling- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jewel- Kiey!!  
  
Kiey (formally the blonde-haired guy who is falling)- Help me!  
  
*suddenly a pixie flew out of Jewel's front jacket pocket and catches Kiey*  
  
CB- That was close.  
  
Solo- Yup.  
  
Tridea- Kiey what are you doing here?  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, & Hiei- And who are you?  
  
Kiey- My name is Kiey. I'm a warrior and I was brought here by the magical spiny thingy. And they know me because I'm Jewel's brother.  
  
Jewel- Exactly.  
  
Kuwabara- And who's the pixie holding you up?  
  
Solo- That's Kathandra.  
  
Yusuke- Kathandra?  
  
CB- The apprentice who follows Jewel everywhere. She gets annoying and she makes everything worse, but she means well.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, & Hiei- Oh.  
  
Jewel- *to Kathandra* Can you teach Kiey how to fly?  
  
Kathandra- *casts a spell on Kiey*  
  
Kiey- *grows an extra arm*  
  
All others- O_O *blink**blink* O_O  
  
Solo- What happened now?  
  
Jewel- You know she's just an apprentice. *casts counter spell* CB, can you teach him.  
  
CB- Sure. *teaches Kiey*  
  
Kiey- *learns*  
  
Kurama- So now where?  
  
Hiei- Try going left every time instead of just once.  
  
All- Ok. *set off*  
  
Tridea- DO you think we'll run into any trouble?  
  
Kurama- Yes.  
  
CB & Solo- FUN!!!  
  
Yusuke- Psychopaths.  
  
CB & Solo- We know.  
  
*Just then a giant appeared in front of them*  
  
Kuwabara- Eeewwwwww. It's a giant worm-spider-ant thingy!  
  
Giant worm-spider-ant thingy- I have a name ya know.  
  
Yusuke- Like what, insect guy.  
  
Giant worm-spider-ant thingy- My name is Bob.  
  
All but Bob- Bob!!!  
  
Jewel- Why would someone name a giant worm-spider-ant thingy BOB?  
  
Bob- My mom was found of the name. Now, in the name of the Supreme Master Neondrio, I will kill you all!  
  
All but Bob- *laugh hysterically*  
  
Kuwabara- How? By trying to frighten us with you're big ugly head.  
  
Bob- With poison, I'm part spider, remember.  
  
Author's Note: DONE! YAY! I may not be able to update soon, but what's new about that? The reason is I have a friend coming to visit that I haven't seen in over a year. So, please review and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. Sugar high and bad ideas

Author's Note: I've finally got around to updating! The reason it took so long is, like I said, my friend coming to visit, but I also ended up staying at my grandparents for a while. Anyway, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I dreamed I inherited all claims to Yu Yu Hakusho. Does that count? No. Then I still don't own it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kuwabara- POISIN!?!?!?!  
  
Bob- What did you expect?  
  
Kiey- Don't mind him. He's an idiot.  
  
Kuwabara- Are not.  
  
Jewel- Yes you are.  
  
Solo- I'd have to say so.  
  
CB- Ya always have been.  
  
Tridea- And probably always will be.  
  
Kuwabara- Liars. I am smarter than all of you.  
  
Kathandra- I doubt that.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, & Yusuke- *sweatdrop*  
  
Bob- In case you've forgotten, I'm still planning on killing you all.  
  
All but Bob- Oh yeah.  
  
Yusuke- In any case, SPIRIT GUN! *uses his spirit gun*  
  
Bob- *has now completely vanished*  
  
CB- That was quick  
  
Solo- Definitely. Can I take the next one?  
  
Yusuke- I guess  
  
Jewel- Bad idea!!!  
  
CB- And can I take the one after that?  
  
Kurama- Sure why not.  
  
Tridea- even worse idea.  
  
Hiei- What are you talking about?  
  
Jewel- That. *points to Solo & CB who are flying in circles. Solo is torching random wall and CB is smiling and helping by electrocuting the already smoldering walls*  
  
All but CB & Solo- *sweatdrop*  
  
Kurama- Do they always do that?  
  
Tridea- Nope!  
  
Hiei- Good.  
  
Kiey- Most of the time they're worse.  
  
Kathandra- Yup.  
  
Yusuke- How could they possible be worse?  
  
Jewel- Normally they do that sure, but most of the time we're helping.  
  
Tridea- Exactly.  
  
Jewel- CB once burned down a library when we were in Quebec.  
  
CB- *overheard that* *stops lightning* Did not!!  
  
Jewel- Yes you did.  
  
CB- No I didn't.  
  
Jewel- Yes you did.  
  
CB- No I didn't.  
  
Jewel- Yes you did.  
  
CB- No I didn't.  
  
Jewel- Yes you did.  
  
CB- No I didn't.  
  
Jewel- Yes you did.  
  
CB- No I didn't.  
  
Jewel- Yes you did.  
  
CB- No I didn't.  
  
Jewel- Yes you did.  
  
CB- No I didn't. *giant lightning explosion in the air behind Jewel and dark shadows surround them*  
  
Jewel- Ok, ok. I remember. It never happened.  
  
CB- Good. *goes back to helping Solo, who hadn't stopped as she never noticed that something was happening*  
  
Kuwabara- Well that was .. different  
  
Kurama- *nod*  
  
Yusuke- A little.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Kuwabara- They're dangerous.  
  
Tridea- Not really. They really wouldn't do that on purpouse. At least not without good reason.  
  
CB & Solo- *stop wrecking the walls*  
  
Solo- Shall we be get moving again?  
  
CB- Let's go!!! I wanna beat some people!!!! *jumping up and down* *or trying to, it's kinda hard while in midair*  
  
Tridea- Did you give her sugar Solo?  
  
Solo- Only three Hershey bars.  
  
Kathandra- Wonderful. Just wonderful.  
  
Kuwabara- Why does that sound like a bad thing.  
  
Kiey- Because it is a bad thing.  
  
All- *leave*  
  
CB- *is flying in zigzags and singing under her breath* 'Cuz it's the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they continued singing it forever just because it's the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friends... (etc., etc., etc.)  
  
Yusuke- Can somebody stop her!?!?!?!  
  
Jewel- *sigh* At least it will only last for a day and a half.  
  
Kuwabara- A DAY AND A HALF!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiey- Yup.  
  
Hiei- I won't be able to put up with that for a day and a half.  
  
Tridea- Well maybe.. *smiles*  
  
Kathandra- Oh yeah.. *smiles also*  
  
Jewel & Solo- O_o Huh?  
  
Tridea- Think. Think long and hard  
  
Jewel & Solo- Ohhhhh *both smile also*  
  
Kiey- You mean.. *smiles*  
  
Kuwabara- Why do I not like the looks of this?  
  
Solo- Oh don't worry you don't have to do anything.  
  
Kuwabara- Really?  
  
Solo- Yup.  
  
Tridea- All you have to do is stay in one spot and don't move.  
  
Kuwabara- Okay. *stands still*  
  
Jewel- Hey CB!!  
  
CB- *looks over* What?  
  
Kiey- Kuwabara insulted you.  
  
CB- WHAT!!!  
  
Kathandra- Yup. He did.  
  
All but Kuwabara & CB- *back away*  
  
CB- Now you pay. *runs up to him*  
  
Kurama- This should be interesting.  
  
CB- *calls lightning to both fists and punches Kuwabara as fast as, well, lightning* *a sizzle is heard after every punch*  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Kiey- I'm starting to feel bad for the guy.  
  
Yusuke- I know what you mean.  
  
Solo- That has to hurt.  
  
CB- *stops punching Kuwabara* That's enough. *goes over to others* What now?  
  
Kuwabara- OW. *is bruised and charred*  
  
Kurama- Now we start trying to get through this labyrinth again.  
  
CB- Okay.  
  
Solo- Let's go.  
  
Yusuke- What about Kuwabara?  
  
CB- He'll catch up.  
  
Kathandra- I'm sure.  
  
*suddenly as they are all walk- I mean flying- another magical spiny thingy appears above them*  
  
Hiei- Now who?  
  
Kuwabara- Not another one like them.  
  
Solo- Any ideas who it could be CB/  
  
CB- None.  
  
*through the magical spiny thingy falls. INUYASHA!?!*  
  
Jewel- What is Inuyasha doing here?  
  
Inuyasha- *falling* AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
*Suddenly Inuyasha is sucked up by another magical spiny thingy that appeared directly below the other one*  
  
*Both the magical spiny thingys disappear*  
  
Tridea- That was random.  
  
Solo- And entirely pointless.  
  
Hiei- Who was that?!?  
  
Jewel- Inuyasha. He's from another show.  
  
Kurama- That doesn't really help much.  
  
Kuwabara- Well what was he doing here?  
  
Yusuke- Who knows? Besides, after those six this day can't possibly get any weirder.  
  
Author's Note: Chapter five done!! I know, I know. There was absolutely no point to the whole Inuyasha thing, but I felt like putting in something random. Anyway, what do you think? Will Yusuke be proven wrong? Will they ever get to the end of this case or will they get sidetracked again? Find out next chapter. 


End file.
